Traditionally for vehicle localization (i.e., for a vehicle to determine its location), inputs from sensors like camera/radar/ultrasonic/lidar are used and transceivers, such as DSRC (Dedicated Short Range Communications), are used for V2V/V2X (Vehicle-to-Vehicle/Vehicle-to-Infrastructure) communication.
Alternatively, to estimate a vehicle's position, vehicle dynamics information has also been used in the past along with GNSS/GPS (Global Navigation Satellite System/Global Positioning System) information.
Vehicles being able to determine their locations more accurately (with less error) on freeways would advance the prior art.